Iklan Ala Akatsuki
by kitsu-nyan
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Akatsuki jadi bintang iklan? Nista? Emang iye! Emang begitu!
1. Attack Difficult

Author: "Whoi asisten bikin fic dong masa gue terus" **( ngebantingin sofa tepat di atas asistennya)**

Yah itulah alasan saia mengapa saia bikin ni fic. Mohon dimaklumi kalau norak yahhhh ( di samping author ngacungin kapaknya ). Oke ini dia fic norak saia laennya.

**Iklan Attack Difficult Ala Akatsuki**

Tobi masang muka innocent

"Kakuzu jeleeek bgt kalau lagi ngusir pengemis", di belakang Tobi semua anggota akatsuki (minus Kakuzu) manggut2 menajamkan maksud perkataan Tobi. Zetsu mangut2 sama badannya (soalnya klo cuman kepala yang manggut2 kaga kliatan, klo dia lagi manggut2).

_Kakuzu ngangkat sapu trus mukul-mukulin tuh sapu ke pengemis. "Gue g bakalan ngasih loe duiiiitttt !!!", Kakuzu tereak2._

"Tapi Kakuzu lebih jeeleek lagi kalau lagi nyedot septictank yang mampet ( mang bisa )" , anggota akatsuki lain lebih manggut2. Zetsu kepalanya ampe nyentuh lantai.

_Kakuzu nyedot tuh septictank pake penyedot debu. "Pasti Sasori deh yang naroh nih boneka dinosaurus di dalam nih septictank !!". Badan Kakuzu belepotan pups2 busuk semua anggota akatsuki._

"Tapiii…. Kakuzu paling jelek kalo lagi nyuci baju…..!", semua anggota akatsuki semakin manggut2, bahkan Zetsu ampe ngerusak lantai.

_Kakuzu nyuci pakaian semua anggota akatsuki dengan bibir yang amat sangat teramat manyun mpe cadarnya mao copot. _

"Itu karna attack difficult yang mempunyai beban sepuluh tangan! Sehingga membuat acara mencuci anda menjadi semakiiin sussahh dan membuat muka anda bertambah susah !!!!", Pein menjelaskan keunggulan dari attack difficult, sambil nunjuk2 Kakuzu dengan jari tengahnya.

"Pasti Hidan mau ngejadiin Kakuzu sbg semenya karna kemanyunan bibirbya waktu nyuci !!", ujar Tobi dengan autisnya.

Semua anggota akatsuki nyanyi :

"Attack, nyuci jadi tenggeng !!!!! ," **(SERIOSA MODE : ON)**

.

D'end

Alhasil asisten author dilemparin pake kerikil sama Kakuzu. Tapi anggota akatsuki lainnya muji-muji asisten author.

Lucu g ficnya? Lucukan? Lucu aja deh (maksa bgt )

Di mohon reviewannya yaaaaaa !!!!!

HARUS, KUDU, WAJIB !!!!!


	2. AXE

**AXE**

**Hoahaha… akhirnya iklan kedua kelar juga! Malem-malem nih bikinnya!! Maap kalo ngawur banget.. abisnya, saye bikin nih fic sambil nguap-nguap ngantuk!!**** Mana **_**asisten terkutuk**_** itu nggak mau bantuin, lagi!!!**

**XXX**

Kakuzu baru pulang dari _Akatsuki Corporation_, tempat ia bekerja. Kakuzu bekerja sebagai bendahara di kantornya. Tiba-tiba di sebuah taman yang ramai…

"Misi mbak, mas, om, tante, nenek, kakek, adek, kakak, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, semua yang ada disini…" teriak Kakuzu di tengah kepadatan taman.

_Tak jauh dari __Kakuzu…_

Hidan baru saja pulang dari minimarket, habis beli parfum dan sekarang dia mau nyobai ntuh parfum barunya.

_SROOOOTTTT.._

Hidan nyemprotin ntuh parfum ke badannya. Tapi, ada yang aneh…

"Duile… baunya kok aneh gini, ya??"

Lalu Hidan tereak gajebo setelah tau apa yang baru aja dia semprotin ke badannya. **BAYGON!!!**

"Ceile… pantes aja baunya aneh gini,, salah botol, nih!!!" kata Hidan sambil melempar botol Baygon ke arah belakang. _**TEPLOK!**__!! _Botol itu dengan selamat mendarat di kepala seorang pengunjung taman.

"KURANG AJAR LO!!!" kata pengunjung itu sambil nempeleng muka Hidan pake penggorengan.

-_skip_-

"_SROOOTTT…SROOTTTS,"_

Hidan pun lalu nyemprotin parfum ke badannya **(setelah ngecek kalo yang dia semprotin itu bener-bener parfum).**

_Back to Kakuzu…_

Kakuzu pun berjalan dan terus berjalan. Tiba-tiba…

"_SNIF… SNIF…"_ Kakuzu mencium sesuatu.

"_Hmmm… kayak bau minyak nyong-nyong babeh, nih_!" kata Kakuzu dalem ati.

Kakuzu pun mencari sumber bau.

Tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Hidan.

Hidan pun lalu merogoh sakunya, cari duit receh trus nyemprotin ntuh duit receh pake parfum.

_Kakuzu dengan slow motion berjalan ke arah Hidan. _

_Lalu, dengan slow motion pula ia melepas maskernya XD.._

_Kakuzu melepas kerudungnya…._

_Kakuzu melepas jubah akatsukinya…_

_Kakuzu melepas bajunya…_

_Kakuzu melepas kolornya XDDDD_

_**-sensored-**_

Hidan langsung nosebleed **(author juga)**. Dengan spontan, Hidan ngelemparin ntuh duit receh ke dalam kolam yang ada di belakangnya.

Kakuzu mangap tak percaya ngeliat ntuh duit dibuang begitu aja. Lalu dengan lebay Kakuzu melompat ke dalam kolam terus nyari tuh duit receh yang udah nyemplung.

Setelah ngedapetin ntuh duit, Kakuzu langsung muncul dari dalam permukaan air dengan lebay dan langsung mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya. Lalu, ia nyium-nyium tuh duit receh dengan masang muka nepsong.

Hidan melongo tak percaya. Mulutnya jatoh ke lantai. Hidan yang pengen dicium-cium juga ama Kakuzu langsung nyemprotin ntuh parfum banyak banyak ke badannya.

Kakuzu keluar dari kolam, berjalan ke arah Hidan ala jalan peragawati sambil pasang muka nepsong. Hidan nosebleed **(lagi)** …

Tapi, bukannya nyamperin Hidan, Kakuzu malah lewat begitu aja di depan Hidan.

"Woy!! Di skenarionya ditulis kalo lo bakal nyamperin gue.. WOY!! Sini, dong!!!" Hidan nereakin Kakuzu yang menjauh.

"Ih.. gue nyamperin lo?? **NAJONG JIGONG GONDRONG**!! **AMID-AMID JABANG BABYY**!!! Gue ntuh cuma mau ngambil nih duit doang!! Lagian mana ada _**cowok**_ yang mau ama elo!!!!" Kakuzu pun berlalu.

Hidan : jawsdrop **(author juga)**

**XXX**

_**Do you mind to have a request??**_

Ketik : **IKLAN**[spasi]**nama**[spasi]**iklan pilihan**[spasi]**model iklan**

Contoh: **IKLAN PAINEM REXONA KISAME**

**XXX**

_Ditunggu request dari kalian!!_

**XXX**


	3. AXE EFFECT

**IKLAN ALA AKATSUKI**

_Fuih.. *nebar jigong*_

_Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 3.._

_FYI, iklan ini adalah request dari Uchiha Yuki-chan.. Saye kaga tau iklan yang Yuki maksud ntuh iklan yang mana! Jadi, di chapter ini saye bikin AXE EFFECT dalam tiga versi : ItaKisa, HidanKaku, ama SasoDei .Moga puas, yah.._

_Enjoy!!_

_Oiah, makasih buat yang udah nge-request,… kalo sempet, request kalian bakal kami bikinin,sori voo de late apdeth! Happy reading, minna-san!!_

**XXX**

**Axe Effect **

_ItaKisa_

Di sebuah toko pakan ikan, Kisame sedang merapikan uang receh, dan permen-permen di meja kerjanya **(meja kasir).**

_SROOOT, SROOOTSS_

Kisame menyemprotkan parfum **(yang baru dicolong dari managernya)** ke badannya.

Tiba-tiba Itachi yang mengenakan rok mini dan baju hem pink norak lewat dan nyium bau enak yang nyampur-nyampur dikit ama bau amis.

Itachi pun melihat Kisame dengan tatapan _hai-cowok-godain-aku-dong_ dan menghampirinya. Semakin Itachi mendekat Kisame merasa deg-degan.

"Duh ni nenek-nenek mukanya sangar amat! Jangan-jangan gue mau dipersoka ama tuh nenek-nenek !" kata Kisame **DALAM HATI**.

Itachi semakin mendekat ke arah Kisame

Tiba-tiba tangan Itachi meraih sebuah permen yang ada di dekat Kisame.

"Ada rasa jamban gak ?" Itachi nanya gaje pake suara horny yang dipaksain banget.

Kisame cuman bisa nganga ampe rahangnya mau copot dan geleng-geleng kepala.

Itachi mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen dari dalam tas merah ngejreng noraknya, dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas tersebut.

"Kalo ada kirimin surat ke aku yahhh?" Itachi meninggalkan kertas itu di atas meja kerja Kisame.

"Woy! Di script-nya kan lo ngasih nomor hape ke gue!! Bukan alamat rumah!" bisik Kisame kepada Itachi.

"Gua nggak punya hape!! Makanya, kirim ke alamat rumah ajah!" bisik Itachi sambil melotot.

Setelah itu dia pergi. Tapi Itachi nggak ngeliat pintu kaca didepannya –_karna ngeliatin Kisame terus_-. Alhasil, jidatnya dengan selamat menabrak kaca tersebut.

-_skip-_

Itachi berhenti di luar di depan pintu kaca toko pakan ikan Kisame. Dan nempel-nempel di pintu kaca tersebut sambil menirukan gaya seorang manusia yang sedang memasukan sebuah surat ke dalam kotak pos. Setelah Itachi pergi, Kisame pun mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Akhirnya tuh nenek peot udah cabul, -eh salah- cabut…..!"

"Cuuuuuuttttt….!!!", teriakan Pein sang sutradara mulai terdengar

"Yaeh iklan kita sukses !!!!", semua kru tereak gaje.

Dan akhirnya pun iklan selesai dibuat walaupun harus diulang ribuan kali.

**XXX**

**AXE EFFECT**

_HidanKaku_

Hidan lagi jalan-jalan keliling kampung pake sepeda ontelnya.

Hidan rapiiiiiii banget siang ini. Dia pake celana kodok + kemeja ijo **(kaya kodok beneran!)** sama helem ijonya. Buset, dah! Sejak kapan naek sepeda harus make helem? **(Yasud, lupakan~).** Tak lupa juga dia nyemprotin parfum yang baru dibeli engkongnya yang habis bertapa di emperan pasar loak **(?)**.

Hidan terus dan terus ngontel sepedanya. Sampai akhirnya lampu merah di perempatan jalan menyala. Hidan pun menghentikan sepedanya.

_CKIIIIITT!!!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah angkot berhenti tepat di sebelah Hidan. Tampaklah Kakuzu yang baru aja mau berangkat ke pasar loak.

_SNIFF,.. SNIFFS,,.._

Kakuzu mengenduskan hidungnya persis kaya anjing-anjing pelacak kepunyaan polisi.

Setelah mengetahui sumber bau, Kakuzu dengan muka nepsongnya menatap Hidan **(FLIRT MODE : ON)**

_HOAAAAAAHHHHHH,,.._

Kakuzu menghembuskan nafas ke jendela angkot. **(Kaca angkot ampe meleleh kena nafasnya Kakuzu! Bahkan ada beberapa jigong Kakuzu yang nempel ke jendela angkot!!)**

Hidan melongo nggak percaya melihat Kakuzu dengan nepsongnya menulis sesuatu di jendela angkot.

**000123456789991011121314151617**

Kakuzu mengedipkan matanya ke arah Hidan.

"Ntar gue telpon!" kata Hidan PeDe.

"heh?" Kakuzu naikkin sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan _maksud-loh?_

"…" Hidan menirukan gaya orang lagi nelpon.

"**BUKAN GOBLOK**!! Itu nomor rekening gua!! Ntar kirimin duit, yah!!" tereak Kakuzu dari dalam angkot.

Setelah itu lampu hijau menyala. Angkot yang dinaikin Kakuzu pun melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

Hidan : -_swt_- **(author juga)**

XXX

**AXE EFFECTS**

_SasoDei_

Sasori baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya, _Barbie Corporation_ keliatan capek banget siang ini. Jadinya dia memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar di kafe deket apartemennya.

Sasori pun duduk di pojokan. Habis itu terlihat cowok rambut panjang dengan rambut kuning norak menghampiri Sasori.

"Mesan apa, mas??" tanya cowok cantik yang bernama Deidara.

"Adanya apa aja??" tanya Sasori.

"Mmm.. banyak mas!! Ada oseng pete, semur jengkol, sate semut, tikus bakar, ayam mentah, sup kucing, wah. Pokoke semuanya lengkap!!" Deidara mempromosikan menu-menu yang lebih pantas ditawarin ke Zetsu.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu saya pesen ceker ayam! Kukunya doang ya, mbak? Ada kan??" tanya Sasori.

"Oh,, ada! Ada!" tunggu bentar ya, mas.." Deidara pun melenggang pergi ke belakang.

_SROOTS,.. SROTS…._

Sasori nyemprotin parfum yang baru dia colong dari minimarket sebelah kantornya.

Deidara pun datang membawa pesanan Sasori.

_SNIFF,.. SNIF,.._

Deidara mencium sesuatu.

"_Ini… seni_" gumam Deidara.

Spontan Deidara melirik Sasori.

Deidara berjalan ke arah Sasori dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Inih mash pesanannyaahh," kata Deidara sambil mendesah** (yang kedengarannya kaya orang ngeden)**.

"eheh, makasih.. mbak," kata Sasori canggung.

"Minumnya apahh, mash??" tanya Deidara sambil melepas ikatan rambutnya.

"Mmmm… air kobokan aja deh, mbak.." jawab Sasori salting.

Deidara pun pergi sambil terus menatap Sasori dengan tatapan nepsong. Lalu dia kembali dengan membawakan semangkok air kobokan untuk Sasori.

-_skip_-

Sasori udah selese makan. Dia pun beranjak pergi.. namun langkahnya tertahan ketika melihat Deidara berjalan ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba Deidara mengambil HaPe nokia 5310 milik Sasori yang tergeletak di meja.

Lalu, Deidara pun mencet-mencet tuh hape. Tiba-tiba…

PReeeeeetTtttTTT

Tiba-tiba Deidara nepuk pantatnya.

"uuUuupS, kelepasan kentut!!" kata Deidara **DALAM HATI**.

-_skip_-

Deidara menepuk pantatnya.

_Neng setasiun balapan_

_Kerto Solo sing dadi kenangan,.._

_Kowe karo akuuw.._

HaPe nokia 5700 Deidara berbunyi.

"hehe.." Deidara ketawa garing terus langsung ngasiin HaPe Sasori kepada pemiliknya.

Sasori menatap HaPenya. Melihat nomor HaPe Deidara yang belom kehapus di HaPe-nya.

Sasori melongo ngeliat Deidara yang ngedipin mata ke arahnya.

Deidara pun sewot karna nggak ada respon dari Sasori.

"Ya udah kalo HaPenya nggak mau dikembaliin! Sini! Buat aku ajah!!" teriak Deidara sambil ngambil HaPe Sasori dan membawanya kabur.

Sasori : -_jawsdrop_- **(Author juga Dx)**

**XXX**

_Maap kalo ancur!! 10 halaman MS Word nih!! Ini chapter yang paling panjang yang pernah saye buat!! Buat Yuki-chan, moga puas ajah,.. buat yang requestnya belum dikabulin, sabar aja, yah… Saye sibuk bett, nih! Bentar lagi UL semester ganjil!! OKOKOK?? Reviewnya nyogh??_


	4. 3

_**IKLAN ALA AKATSUKI**_

**Chapter 4**

Horee!! Ulangan udah selese!! Akhirnya fic ini keapdet juga!! *_joget-joget ala cheers_* *_dilempar kulkas_*. Fic ini rikuesan Kak Sei a.k.a **Dani D'Mile**. Semoga kalian puas! Maap yah kalo gaje.. XD

* * *

_Yang ngetik : Author_

_Yang ngusulin ide : Author_

_Yang nge-upload : Author_

_Yang nggak ngapa-ngapain : (lagi-lagi) Asisten Author_

_

* * *

_

* * *

(-_-)'

* * *

Tobi berlari menuju teras markas Akatsuki.

"Sasori!! Coba tebak aku dikasih apa ama Dei-senpai!!" kata Tobi sok misterius.

"Keperawanannya?" tebak Sasori ngawur.

**BLUDAGH!!** –_author dibuang ke tempat sampah ama DeiTobiSaso lovers_-

"Ah! Sasori mana mungkin Deidara ngasih ke-_piip_-annya sama Tobi!! Tobi kan nggak perkasa!" kata Kisame sambil ngelempar botol minyak Mak Erot ke Tobi.

"Ih! Apaan sih kalian ini!! Aku tuh nggak dikasih yang macem-macem ama Dei-senpai!! Aku dikasih ini, nih!" jelas Tobi sambil mamerin hape Deidara ke teman-temannya.

"Idih! Hape jaman batu dipamerin!" kata Zetsu sewot.

"Yee.. masih mending punya hape! Daripada elo? Megang hape aja nggak bisa! Bleee.." balas Tobi sambil meletin lidah.

"Ya ampun! Hapenya butut! Sama kayak yang punya!" tambah Itachi.

"Yang punya Dei-senpai, loh! Dibom lu baru tau!" ancam Tobi.

"Lo ditipu kali ama Deidara! Jangan-jangan nggak ada pulsanya lagi!" teror kau-tahu-siapa.

"Nggak kok! Katanya Dei-senpai pulsanya masih banyak! Trus kalo nelpon ke luar negri murah! Labih murah daripada nelpon lokal!" bantah Tobi.

"WHUAPPPAH??" tanya yang lain kompak. Tobi langsung ngelap mukanya yang udah penuh ama "kuah" dari teman-temannya.

"Tobi!! Gua pinjem dong! Gua pengen nelpon emak gue yang jadi TKW di Kutub Selatan!" rengek Pein.

"Tobi!! Gua pinjem juga! Gua pengen nelpon Hidan yang lagi naek haji di Mekkah sana!! Gua kangen ama Uke gua!!"

"Tobi!! Gua pinjemm!! Gua pengen nelpon my _sweetyhunnybunny_ Nisa yang lagi konser di Kanada!! Gua kangen berat!! Beratnya 100 kg, nih!! Nggak kuat nahan gua!" teriak Kisame nggak kalah heboh. **(author : Kisame!! Aku makin cintroo!! XD)**

"Iya, iya… sabar!! Gantian, dong!!" kata Tobi menengahi.

"Nah yok kita coba! Pertama, kita nelpon siapa, nih?" tanya Tobi.

Lalu, Tobi pun mencet-mencet keypad hape ngasal lalu memencet tombol hijau.**(kalo di hape author, buat manggil pencetnya tombol hijau! Nggak tau yah kalo merek hape lain!)** XD

TUUUUT..TUUUT.. **(bukan bunyi kentut, yah!)**

_Kantor Barack Obama, Amerika Serikat_

KRIIINGG.. KRIINGG.. –_bunyi telpon_-

Barack Obama: _Hallo_..?

Tobi: Halo? Piye kabare??

Barack Obama: _What do you mean_??

Tobi: Oalah.. wes pangkling, toh?? Iki Tobi!! Remember?? _(oalah.. sudah lupa, ya? Ini Tobi! Inget??)_

Barack Obama: -_anggaplah ngomong dalam Bahasa Inggris_- Ini siapa yah? Saya tidak kenal!! Apakah anda salah sambung??

Tobi: Wah.. Masa' lupa sih?? Ini Tobi! Kamu yang sering minjem kolorku waktu kemah di SD, kan??

Barack Obama: -_masih dalam Bahasa Inggris_- kamu ini!! Beraniberaninya bicara nggak sopan sama Barack Obama!! Saya ini Obama! OBAMA!!!!

Tobi: Ooooo… BAMA?? Pakan ayam, toh?? Weleh.. neng kampungku wuakeh!! Sampean arep pesen?? _(Pakan ayam, yah?? Weleh.. di kampungku banyak.!! Anda mau pesen??)_

Barack Obama: -_bicara sama wapres_- _WHO IS HE_??

Tobi: TAHU ISI?? Wah.. emakku jago bikin tahu isi!! Tahu isi buatan emakku enak, loh! Mau nyoba??

Barack Obama: He's so insane!!

Tobi: Siapa yang pingsan? Weleh…

Barack Obama: -_nutup tepon_-

Tobi: -_ngebanting telpon_-

* * *

(-_-)'

* * *

_Hahahah.. akhirnya selese juga! Gaje, kan?? Agak melenceng dari iklannya. sedikit. Bagian yang sejarah hape Tobi itu agak garing! XD Maklum, saya masih author pemula!! Reviewnya, yah?? Gak maksa, kok!! Kalo fic nista ini tak layak untuk di review, terserah kalian.. Tapi, apa susahnya sih neken kotak bertulisan warna ijo di bawah ini?? XDD_


	5. BISKUAT

**IKLAN ALA AKATSUKI**

_By:duo-cabulavigne/lolipopalavigne_

_._

_._

Aloha~ . Akhirnya kami kembali membuat fic setelah lama hiatus gara-gara kompu author ama asistennya yang dijadikan tempat perkembangbiakaan virus nista bernama trojan dan brontox. TT3TT Iklan ini riquest punya sapa, yak?? Oia, ini riquest punya Yuko Koju Kana. Requstnya lewat SMS.. dia bukan anak FFN…yasud~ enjoy the story, minna-san.. : )

-

-

_WARNING : OOC, humor jayus dan gaje bertebaran dimana-mana_

-

_Chapter 5_

_BISKUAT_

.

.

Kakuzu membenarkan tali sepatunya, bersiap untuk berlari mengejar apa yang ingin di kejarnya. Lau ia pun terus berlari dan berlari. Ia mencoba mengungguli Zetsu dan Hidan yang berlari di depannya. Zetsu lari pontang-panting gara-gara nggak kuat nahan berat Venus Fly Trap-nya yang kabarnya beratnya 100 kg. Begitupula dengan Hidan. Larinya terseok-seok karena kepalanya yang lepas gara-gara dibacok Asuma. Dan sampe sekarang belum dijahit ama Kakuzu.

Akhirnya, Kakuzu dapat mengungguli Zetsu dan Hidan yang telah kehabisan nafas.

Lalu ia melompat tinggi, meraih apa yang selama ini diinginkannya.

"Yeay!! Aku dapat duiiiitt!!" teriak Kakuzu yang berhasil ngambil duit Zetsu yang nyangkut di atas pohon.

-

**KAKUZU**

**Juara Olimpiade Ngambil Duit Tercepat 2090**

-

Deidara berlari di tengah hujan. Keringat bercampur air hujan mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia hampir sampai finish dan akhirnya…

"HUAAA… jemuran gua basah semua, un!! Hadooooh!!" teriak Deidara sambil memunguti jemurannya.

-

**DEIDARA**

**Juara Olimpiade Mungut Jemuran 2080**

-

Kisame berdiri di atas jamban sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya. Sasori dan Deidara yang udah duluan nyemplung di tuh jamban neriakin Kisame.

"Ayoo.. Kisame!! Lompat! Lompat!!"

Lalu, Kisame pun melancarkan aksi mautnya. Ia terjun bebas ke dalam permukaan pup. Setelah itu, ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari atas permukaan pup dengan lebay.

-

**HOSHIGAKI KISAME**

**Juara Olimpiade Lompat Jamban 2070**

-

-

Lalu, mereka bertiga (dibaca: Kakuzu, Deidara, Kisame) berdiri berjajar ala trio macan.

-

"_Semua bisa jadi macan!" teriak mereka bertiga kompak._

-

Lalu, tiba-tiba entah dari mana, Itachi datang.

"Semua bisa jadi trio macan!!" teriak Itachi.

Setelah itu, terdengarlah musik dangdut remix dan Itachi pun mulai bernyanyi sambil joget-joget gergaji ala Dewi Perssik (eh? Goyang gergaji punya Dewi Perssik, kan?).

-

_Bang, SMS siapa ini bang.._

_Bang pesannya pake sayang sayang.._

_Bang tolong jawab tanya ku abang.._

_Bang nanti hape ini kubuang.._

_-_

Semuanya langsung jawsdropped melihat kelakuan Itachi yang super duper norak

.

.

.

**-SELESAI-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nyaa.. Gaje, kan? Gaje, dong? Gaje, aja deh.._

_Segaje-gajenya fic ini, saya hanya minta satu permintaan. Yaitu REVIEW._

_Apa susahnya sih nge-klik tombol ijo di bawah ini?? : )_


End file.
